Olympics Transformers Special
Olympics Transformers Special is a very special movie created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Frogadier55. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Summary Thomas and the Adventures team must find a way to get Orion Pax back from the Decepticons and regain his memory as Optimus Prime. But, a mysterious guy shows up to investigate the strange signs of Equestrian Magic, Mixel Power and Cybertronian Energy, which turns out to be Orion Pax. Plot Opening/A Mystery guy We open on Earth at the Autobot Base. The engines, ponies and Autobots puff up in front of Gordon and Bumblebee, Then the Mixels arrived. Knock Out says that he got the embedded message Gordon had sent, asking if Equestrian Magic is on the loose or one of the villains has returned. But none of them reply. Then Pinkie Pie asks if a gigantic cake monster has covered Cybertron in cake. Everyone disagrees. Gordon explains that he was going to transform into robot mode to show everyone why he hasn't been pulling the Express lately. But when he tries to, he fails. Then Meltus explains what they're up to. When Sunset Shimmer fixes Gordon's T-Cog, He succeeds. Rainbow Dash plays the guitar awesome power. When Gordon sees her half-pony transformation, he is impressed. then they decided to get back to the castle but Burnard. He stays behind and writes a letter to Thomas, saying that they still pony-up and transform whenever they play music. then suddenly A Mystery guy appear, and Burnard looks at the Mystery guy. He watches as the Mystery Guy touches the Spacebridge portal to Earth and Mixel Planet. Then Burnard tells him to stop. The Mystery Guy runs off and escapes through a GroundBridge. Burnard Explains what was that guy. The Mystery Guy arrives on the Nemesis, and then takes off his hood, revealing him to be Orion Pax. Crystal planet/Friendship Games song Meanwhile, on Crystal Planet, The Mystery guy arrives. He reveals himself to be Orion Pax. He discovers out thet it's something strange on this planet. Just then Airachnid arrives. She asks Orion if he is alright. Orion then says it's all okay. Airachnid leaves Orion on his own. Then Friendship games song played. After the song ended, Orion's device was almost complete. Laserbeak was Chirping. Orion tells him that he is working on a device. Laserbeak was Excited. After that, Orion's device is finally finished. Orion Is off to search for the powers. But he bumps into Crystal Shard, a Crystal Planet civilan, on the way. The Library of Sports/Autobot games Announcements/CHS Rally song At the Library, Bumblebee is trying to help Gordon transform. But failed, when the girls arrived. Sunset decided to fix it, While Meltus checks out books. He eventually find the book of sports. Even awesome. The girls gather around to see what sports there are. Like Hockey, archery and soccer. Burnard Arrived. He tells them about the Mystery Guy. Then Sunset tells what has happened. The girls listen carefully. They have found out what their games up to. Suddenly, Princess Celestia announces the first ever Autobot games. Everyone cheers. even the Mixels. Celestia says they will be facing off against Crystal Planet. Gordon thinks its a great idea. Celestia agrees. Gordon begins to sing an Autobot Rally song. And face the Obstacles like Ursula, Frollo, Scar and Ratcliffe. During the song, he transforms into his robot form. even awesome. After the song, Gordon and Rainbow Dash join the others in the corridoor. and rocking on, they continue to tell each other how well they did. Flurr Really loves going to do Olympics. James transforms into robot mode, grabs a keytar and starts playing. Rarity Loves the most Keytar. James fills up with Cybertronian Energy as he plays. And even rocking. Suddenly, James starts to feel weak and converts back into a train. Orion Pax uses a Star-shaped device to take his Cybertronian Energy. Then Rarity tells him what happened. James tries to transform but fails. Thomas was shocked to see this. Arcee asks Thomas how he got here so quickly. Trivia * Scenes *Opening/A Mystery guy *Crystal planet/Friendship Games song *The Library of Sports/Autobot games Announcements/CHS Rally song * Category:Transformersprimfan